Where's my phone?
by Puppy- Angel of Ice
Summary: A short story by me. Ok, what do you do when a crazy old man yells at you about losing his cell phone? Well that's the question Yami and Yugi have to face, a very funny story...inspired by what kind of happened to me.


Aoi: Ok, this story was inspired by what happened to me and sister early, early, early one morning, and I just had to write about it.

Disclaimer: I, prescious princess, Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...but I definitely without a doubt own this story...so there.

* * *

- Where's my phone-

* * *

"YUGI, WAKE UP! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. DON"T MAKE ME GET MY BELT," Grandpa cried. 

"I'm up Grandpa," Yugi said from underneath his pillow.

"I MEAN IT, GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT OF BED," Grandpa yelled as he got out his wooden sword, threatening to hit Yugi with it.

Yugi crawled out of bed, wiping his eyes, saying, "What time is it, Grandpa?"

"That's not important, what's important is that YOU lost my cell phone, and I need it now. I'm going to the store...so you better get off your keister meister, before I take off my belt."

Yugi's eyes widened at this, but then he remember, "Hey...Yami's the one who usually has your phone...I think. All I know is that I didn't even touch your stupid phone."

"Who are you talking too," Grandpa asked, with his arms crossed.

"Myself," Yugi squeaked.

"That's what I thought."

"I didn't even know you had a phone," a muffled voice came from underneath the covers.

Grandpa dropped thesword, and walked over to Yami's bed, ripping off the covers. Yami lied there exposed to the elements.

"I'm so cold...I want to go to bed," Yami whined. Grandpa started to take off his belt, saying, "The belt is off." Yami suddenly hopped out of bed, however his knees soon collasped underneath him.

"Forgot how to walk, again," Yugi asked.

"No," Yami said coldly as he walked from the room.

* * *

Downstairs, both Yami and Yugi were searching for the phone. While Grandpa continued to yell again. 

"Arg...I don't know where your phone is...I wanna go to bed...I'm sleepy...My head hurts. I had to stay up with you crying this morning," Yugi cried to his Grandpa.

Yami only rolled his eyes as he walked around the house looking for the phone. Grandpa suddenly walked over to a small table beside the couch, saying, "See...this is where I plugged it up." Grandpa held up a charger.

"I remember charging up my phone. I'm sick of the two of you always losing my stuff."

Grandpa stormed off, grabbing bag, saying, "I'm going to the store...I would send you, Yugi. But I need YOU to find my phone. Don't go to sleep...if you don't answer my phone...you'll be in so much trouble."

"What'll happen," Yami asked, while looking in the kitchen.

"I don't know yet...but it'll be bad," Grandpa laughed.

* * *

Yugi started looking over at the table where Grandpa said he had plugged up the phone. 

Suddenly Grandpa yelled, "Don't look over there...I have very important papers over there that I don't want YOU to lose them, like you lost my phone."

Yugi backed away from the table saying, "Fine, whatever, I won't look over there."

"Who are you talking to," Grandpa yelled.

"Stop yelling at me," Yugi whined.

"I'm not yelling, I'm just talking loudly," Grandpa lied.

"I thought you were going to the store," Yami asked as he walked back into the living room.

"I am...don't you tell me what to do. I am your grandpa and as long as I'm living, You do what I say."

Yami's puzzle started to glow.

* * *

Yugi noticed this then suddenly mouthed to Yami, _We need him alive...or we're going to the orphanage. _

Yami suddenly mouthed to Yugi, _But what about your mom?_

_My mom went into the attic one night and never came back_, Yugi mouthed back.

_Then go up and find her,_ Yami mouthed.

_Me go up in the attic, do you know what's up there?_

_No, What?_

_My mom._

_Oh._

* * *

Grandpa didn't like the silence so he walked towards the door saying, "Now I'm going to call from the store...don't forget. I'm serious about the bed thing." 

"Yes Grandpa," the two said together.

Grandpa then left. Closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yami and Yugi continued looking for the phone. 

"Stupid old fool...he probably has the phone in his purse right now," Yami growled.

"Hehehehe, that would be so funny. But I'm pretty sure it's not a purse. I think it's one of those girly, old, guy bags...or whatever," Yugi said as he looked under the couch.

Yami started looking in the cabinets, and Yugi looked in the refrigerator.

"Why the frig," ((Aoi: I don't know if that's how you spell it or not.)) Yami asked.

"There's no telling where the old fool put that phone," Yugi laughed.

Yami started laughing also. The two soon fell to the floor holding their sides from their laughter.

* * *

"What if Grandpa tried to call his phone on his phone...I mean he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, trying to call us, and started yelling at us, because we didn't answer the phone he had to begin with," Yugi laughed. 

Yami thought for a minute, then started laughing, "I get now...No wait, what if he called his phone, on a different phone though. And he answered it saying:

* * *

((Aoi: Ok...the following is a conversation Yami has making fun of Grandpa, Yugi watching of course.)) 

'Hello?'

_Hello?_

'This is Grandpa'

_'This is also Grandpa'_

'How are you Grandpa'

_'I'm doing fine...I just can't seem to find my cell phone'_

'Oh...blame Yugi, that's what I do'

_'Oh good idea'_

'Why thank you'

_'You're welcome'_

'Bye Grandpa'

_'Yes, good bye.'_

* * *

Yugi laughed even harder, to the point where he couldn't even breathe. Yami only snickered. Suddenly they heard a phone ring. The two of them stared at eachother for a few minutes, then started running towards the sound of the phone. This led them back to living room, over to the spot where Grandpa told them not to look. Frantically the two started flinging papers everywhere to find the phone. 

"Where is it," Yugi shouted.

Yami found the light socket, and saw where the charger was plugged up, and followed the cord to the bottom of the papers. That's when he found the phone, plugged up to the charger. Yami tried to answer it but the phone stopped ringing.

"That stupid old man, call him back," Yugi commanded.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and started trying to call back Grandpa, however he couldn't get through. Yugi then found the charger that Grandpa had picked up and showed them earlier.

"He picked up the wrong charger," Yugi yelled, "I can't believe him."

"He's so stupid," Yami laughed.

"Next thing you know, he's going to want Jello pudding."

"Why, Jello pudding," Yami asked.

"Because Grandpa reminds me of Bill Cosby."

"I don't understand a damn thing that old man says," Yami laughed.

"Are you cussing up in my house," Yugi asked with his hands on his hips, "Oh no you didn't, not in my neighborhood."

* * *

Yugi started laughing again. Yami joined him. Suddenly the phone started ringing again, and Yami answered it saying, "Hello?" 

Yugi mouthed, _Who is it?_

Yami mouthed back, _It's Grandpa._

Yugi squeeled and bit his nuckle at this.

* * *

"Grandpa...the phone was hooked to the charger," Yami said. 

"Why didn't you answer the phone," Grandpa asked.

"Because I was holding it wrong and couldn't push the button right," Yami explained.

"Bye," Grandpa said.

Yugi suddenly butted in saying, "Tell him that it wasn't our fault."

So Yami said, "Oh yeah, Yugi says you should appologize because it wasn't our fault."

"Fine...I'm sorry. Tell Yugi, that I'm sorry...and I'll get him some cottage cheese," Grandpa sighed.

* * *

Yami then hung up the phone. 

"What did he say," Yugi asked.

"Tell Yugi, I'm sorry and I'll bring him home some cottage cheese?"

Yugi arched one eyebrow at this.

"What good will that do me if we don't have salad stuff. Oh yes, I'm going to sit there eating cottage cheese just to spite him. Grandpa we be like, hey Yugi, you're eating all of the cottage cheese. And I'll be like, and it feels good too," Yugi laughed.

"He's so stupid," Yami laughed once more.

**The End**

* * *

Aoi: Ok...yeah, that happened to me. Well not exactly, but you know what I mean. I mean, it was so funny I just had to make a story about it. You know what, I'm just going to write some more stories about my life. 

Yugi: But your life is so...um...weird.

Bakura: I'd hate it if my life were weird.

Aoi: It pretty much is Bakura, I mean you have Yami Bakura.

Bakura: Good point.

Aoi: Well, review. Oh yeah, please don't flame me about the Bill Cosby thing. However that's what my sister said about my mom, and I had to add it...you know what, I don't care if you flame me. I can write whatever I want.


End file.
